Love That Last's Forever
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: This is the last chapter of the sequal! Samantha and Jason are getting married, and of course problems arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for coming back to read the sequal, and if you haven't read PCH go do that! Review please!**

The ride home had been uneventful, Jason was quieter than a dead mans grave. And I didn't know what to say when I saw him at the prison. We'd hug, grabbed his things and left. I could tell he appreciated my car. A vintage Mustang, which I'd recently remodeled the inside with creme colored leather which complimented the crimson paint job. Jason didn't say anything though. He seemed tenser than I'd ever seen him. It was almost bringing tears to my eyes but I blinked them out. I hadn't cried since his trial and I wouldn't now.

We arrived home, living in a large condo on the eighth floor of Harbor View Towers. Jason crowded behind me with his bags, it made me nervous for some reason. I unlocked the door and I didn't get two feet into the door he dropped his bags, grabbed me by the waist and swung me round until I fell into his chest. He tilted my head up, kissed me. Hungrily, demanding my full attention. Thousands of butterflies fluttered happily in my body, escaping my stomach. Our hands roamed over each other curiously, feeling each other's new developed bodies out. He picked me up and I had no choice but to wind my legs around his waist. He carried us to the couch, landing on top of me. My shirt was gone, his pants were off. I felt him, and he groaned.

Before moving away, laying uncomfortably beside me.

"You don't know how long I've been needing to touch you" He panted, his fingers wound into my hair, "Your even more beautiful than before"

"You too. And bigger" I laughed, "What did you do, lift weights in your sleep?" My hands crawled under his shirt to feel his chest like it was Braile. Eyes half-lidded; drowsy.

"I've missed you so much" I said softly, laying my head on his chest weirdly. My neck would surely have a crook at the end of the day. I didn't care though.

"Same here baby"

Ring Ring! We ignored it.

My black berry rung, and I answered that "Hello?"

"Dear Lord! Why aren't you answering your phone?" It was Monica. Jason didn't notice who it was, he contintued to put small kisses on my shoulders. He played with my bra strap and I felt tingling heat at the pit of my stomach. I stood up and reached for my shrit but Jason got to it first. He ran behind the couch and smiled maliciously.

"Give it back Jason" I jerked my hand out to swipe it but he stepped back,

_come get it_

"What are you talking about Sam?" Monica asked confused.

I rolled my eyes at Jason and went to my room for a new shirt, "Jason's playing aorund. Dinner is at seven right?" I already knew it was at seven.

"Yeah" Monica answered slowly, "Can I speak to Jason?"

"Of course!" Jason appears next to me and I hand him the phone in exchange of my shirt. He watches me put it on and I blush. This is new, this is what I wanted. Too many nights I stayed awake scared that he would come home and want nothing to do with me. When secretly all he was _needing _me. Can't lie and say I didn't revel in that.

Jason left the room to talk to his mom and I checked my self out in my mirror. My grin was hurting my teeth. Jason came back in a few minutes later and handed me back my phone. It's Carly.

"What's up?" I asked, reapllying lip balm.

"Sonny's here! I feel like it's Christmas only it's eighty degree's outside!" Carly blurted excitedly.

"It feels like a dream to me" I say.

Carly giggles and I know that Sonny must be mauling her for attention "Gotta go, love you! Sonny say's hi" Click.

I hear the shower run in the guest room and smile, I was right all those years ago. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Dinner is exactly what I expected. Luke and Tracy bickering, Monica mediating the argument. Emily ignoring them, and talking to me. Jason was focused on me, so it was hard trying to follow the conversation. Which was about...I forget. It seemed like Jason's eyes would melt me into a bowl of lust.

Emily's words broke through, "Are you going to Carly's? Sonny is supposed to cook Chili tomorrow"

I nodded, "Carly would probably kill me if I didn't"

"A Mobily reunion. How sweet" Tracy cut in.

"Shut up Tracy" Alan snapped at her.

"You know what---" She began arguing with Alan now, content with his glas of liquor Luke watched the two of them in grim amusement. I was used to this though, I've joined the Quartermaine's for dinner two day's a week. The only time they bothered to eat together. Didn't mean I could talk with them yakking. I took a bite of my steak and almost laughed as I watched Jason savor every singly bite of his.

"Shut up the both of you! It's Jason's first day home and your already centered fully on your selves." Emily hollered. Surprising the hell out of all of us.

Tracy was the first to look away, fixing her blouse, "She's right. I'll be the bigger person"

Alan snorted, "You always were"

Jason didn't mind them arguing, it's what they did. They all loved each other at the end of the day. More than anything it looked as if Jason felt home.

* * *

When we got back home I was stuffed, and tired. I wanted sleep, bad. "The guest room has all your clothes in it." I informed him, I hugged him, smelling steak on his shirt and kissed his cheek. "Night"

I dragged myself upstairs and into the shower, washing away the day, carefully not wetting my hair. I slipped into my flannel pajama's and slid into bed. Wonder if I could sneak out and get breakfast from McDonalds in the morning, I thought.

"Sam?" Jason called my name, walking into the room, wearing nothing but boxers. Ohh yeah I liked what I saw, he smiled knowingly. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Climb in" I aprooved. I immediately loved the feeling of him being so close to me, his body rested behind mine, with one hand resting on my stomach. I cheesed like I'd won the lottery, I _had _won the lottery.

"Good night" He murmurred into my neck.

"Night" I said back, already falling into the dark web of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is so short but I'm being a complete badass and I'm sneaking on the computer to write this up for you guys! Please, review!

This was so normal, so right. Jason had suggested that we go on a picnic an it was the perfect day for it. It was sunny, there was barely any wind, and it was a nice temperture of seventy degrees. And it was a good idea for Jason since he needed to be experiencing these things, doing different activities to make him adjust to normal life. And I was going to do that.

Jason stopped pushign the cart to look at a row of chips, he thought about it and threw a bag of cheese curls into the shopping cart. Jason looked up at me and smiled happily, "This makes you happy doesn't it?"

I stuck my fingers into my empty belt loop "Picking out chips?"

"No" He pointed to the shopping cart"This. Doing boyfriend/girlfriend things that you should've been doing when I was away"

I hugged his waist and kissed his lips, "Quit saying that, it's getting old, Jason. I love you and you love me and that's why I waited. I could've dated every man in the world and I wouldn't be able to feel the void that your love gives me"

He kissed me back and gave me a look full of a thousand words, "Sorry Sam, it just really bothers me on all the things we missed out on"

I laughed, "By the things I've heard from my friends. We didn't miss anything special"

* * *

I sat on my knees on the checkered blanket and began unpacking the brown picnic a frisbee came flying out of no where, I ducked and the red disc fell at Jason's feet. A little boy with hair that looks like it had been tasored came running up to us.

"Hey mister! Can you hand me that?"

Jason handed it to him.

"Thanks!" The boy said loudly showing off his gap, he turned on his heel and ran back to his family waving the disc around in a I Got It fashion.

Jason bowed his head sadly, his smile gone. "I've always wanted kids"

I poked him with spork, "You can still have them, your twenty three years old stop acting as if your old!" I fell to my butt and added, "I want kids too"

Jason's head raised, "We can start working on that" His eyes flashing meschiveiously.

I laughed, "Well for nowwe can eat"

"Did you lose your...uh" Jason choked on the last word and took a bite of his sandwich.

"My virginity?" I finished for him "No I didn't"

"Oh" a pregnant pause became a full grown toddler, "Awkward" He said in a Carly mimic. Succeeding in breaking the tension, "I had this idea, when I was in prision"

"Tell me"

"I wanted to build us a house, a house we can raise our family in. Something when we get old and die we can pass on to them"

"You plan on getting old and dying with me?" I didn't see that part coming.

"That kind of goes with marriage Sam" He said teasingly, did he know something I didn't? Because I'm feeling pretty clueless.

"I want to marry you Sam, soon." Jason said, looking me directly in the eye so I wasn't able to hide any feeling that ran through my eyes.

"How soon is soon?"

"When we're ready"

I began to peel an orange. Jason wanted to marry me!


	3. Chapter 3

**[WARNING] The JaSam scene is cheesy as hell! This is the Christmas special. Thank you for reading.**

"What did you do, ask for the biggest, widest tree they had?" Carly asked craning her neck backwards to look up at the dark green tree with white traditional lights spun around it I hadn't added any other decorations to it yet.

"No I told Jason, who told them" I replied opening a box of red ornaments. "You want to help?" Before she could respond with a yes or no I tossed her a box.

She caught it mid way to the ground "Be happy that I have good reflexes"

"I'm happy" I said "What did you get Sonny for Christmas?"

She stood on her tippy toes trying to place an ornament high up on the tree "The new Jag that's supposed to come out next year...in August" She caught the dumb look on my face and smiled "I have connections"

"Sonny is definitely going to be happy" Thankfully Jason isn't much of a materialistic person. I had brought him two watches that he had wanted to buy a couple of weeks ago. He wanted them badly but had thought they were too expensive to buy even though he was rich.

The front door opened and my mom came in. Damn I thought I locked that door. My mom and I had barely spoken to one another over the last seven years. She dropped her purse on the couch. Did that mean she hoped to stay long?

"Sam I was wondering if you and Jason could come over for Christmas dinner with Mac and I? It won't just be us two Lulu,Georgie and Maxie plan to come" I couls see my mother was trying her hardest to be cordial. She may despise Jason but she loved me. And becuase of that I believe she'll do anything to restore our relationship.

"Mom you don't have to do that"

"Sam your my daughter. And I miss you. It's been seven years and you still haven't forgiven me!"

I was hoping she wouldn't bring that back up. "Jason was still in jail. You practically used me to distract Jason long enough not to notice that he was being investigated. If you thought he was that dangerous why would you even go through with it? I should have know something was amiss when you let me date him! It doesn't matter how old I was you would've locked me in a basement for years and tried brainwash me if it meant I wouldn't associate with any one you didn't approve of" All the emotions that I supressed over the years were coming to a boil. " And do you beleive that Mac can sit there for a entire hour with Jason at his table?"

"That's not fair Sam. It's not. And if it meant making me happy I'm pretty sure that he will"

I sighed, fed up. I knew it wasn't right to act this way with her but I couldn't stop thinking that it was her fault that this all happened. "We can't go any way. The Drakes invited us over or Christmas so that's where we'll be"

"That's fine. It's fine. I'll just see you another time" She grabbed her purse from the couch and actually sniffled on her way to the door.

"Mom" I couldn't let her leave like this. "We could have dinner...maybe after Christmas?"

Her face brightened "That'll be great just call me when your free"

"I will" I replied. She skipped out the door and I let out a breath that I'd been holding far too long.

"Whoa. You sure have some family issues" Carly said.

"Shut it. And decorate" I snapped.

* * *

Jason was beyond anxious to get me downstairs to the christmas tree. He woke me up with sweaty hands and I was so tired that he half carried me down the stairs. The tree was pretty full since my mom, the Drakes, and the Quartermaines had given us gifts. Soon we were surrounded by crinkled wrapping paper and Jaso nwas wearing one of his new watches which he loved. He handed me a small white box to open after every thing else had been unwrapped. I opened the box to find a small black box.

This was was big. I looked from the box to Jason back to the box.

"Jason...."

"Samantha I love you. I've been in love with you since I was a teenager. You've been my god given solace while I was locked up. You were what kept me going. Sam you never gave up on, never lost faith...."

Jason was explaining all the reasons that he wanted to marry me and I could barely think, let alone tal. How the hell was I going to say 'yes'? Sam open your mouth!

"Will you Sam? Will you marry me?" Jason proposed, he opened the black box to pick up a a band with a crown of sparklling diamonds.

I nodded, "Oh god yes Jason" It's what I've been wanting for years.

"He pushed the ring on to my shaky fingers and kissed me. He coiled his figners with mine and we laid there by the fireplace smiling thinking about the wonderful future that was to come.

* * *

Carly was squeezing me so hard I thought I would die. "Your getting married! Your getting married!"

Just like a kid I jumped around the room with her happier than anyone in the world "It's unbeleviable isn't it?"

"Not really we both know how Jason feels about you. It was only a matter of time before he would've proposed. God and I'm going to be the Maid of Honor and Sonny is the Best Man. Kind of fate right?"

"Sounds like it" I said, fixing my dressin the mirror. We were going over to the Quartermaines to tell Monica and the rest about the engagement and like always you could never predict what their reactions would be. They weren't a predictable family.

"Don't worry Sam. Everything is going to work out. Plus you basically had dinner over there every week for seven years they love you"

"I hope your right"

* * *

Monica hugged me closely to her, tears of joy were falling down her cheeks. "We will be so honored to have you apart of our family Sam"

"Wow for a minute there I thought we were all dying off. Looks like the big man is throwing us a life line." Tracy crackled.

Alan patted Jason on the back after a hug "Wow my son is becoming a man"

"I think he's been a man for many years dad" Emily said "Where were you planning to have it?"

"I have no clue once so ever" I answered truthfully "I don't belong to any church or--"

"You can have it here!" Edward pitched in.

"That's a great idea. What do you think Jason?"

"It doesn't matter where we get married as long as it's soon" Was Jason's simple answer.

"Oh hell. The happy little family is here" Tracy announed we all turned towards the door to find Luke, Elizabeth and Lucky.

"Hey Sam! Have you seen Carly today?" Lucky asked.

I nodded "Yeah I saw her earlier at our place when I told her about the engagement"

Liz stepped forward she looked at Jason but the question was directed at me "What engagement?"

Jason proposed this morning we are going to get married" I couldn't help but rub it in her face. I lifted my hand wiggling my ring finger.

"When is your wedding date?" Lucky asked oblivious to what Liz's reaction meant.

"Soon" Jason responded still on cloud nine.

"How soon?" Liz asked.

"We aren't sure yet"

Lucky slung an arm around her neck "Congradulations to the both of you then. we just wanted to come by and...."

* * *

"Are you sure she looked jealous Sam? I can't belive that she's still hung up on Jason I thought she'd received closure when she visited him last year"

I stopped picking greens "She visited Jason?" I exclaimed.

"You didn't know that?" Robin asked regretfully she stomped her foot "I _really _need to learn how to close me mouth.

**Pt 2 of this Christmas special is going to be written now but I don't know if it'll be on this morning check back in later on tonight though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know what you going to say and I agree this is way to short but it was the best I could do in the short time period that I have. Next time will be better even though new years was a long time ago.**

"Oh no Robin keep talking"

"Patrick warned me about this I always end up slipping though, all I know is that Liz was holding on to Jason so she went to visit him when he was locked up. She said it was for closure, whatever she felt for him doesn't mean anything any more. At least that's what she told me"

"I grabbed a spatula and smacked her arm "Ow!"

"How could you not tell me, and be so naive?"

She took the spatula out of my hand, and glowered at me with mock anger "Look all I know is that she visited, got what she wanted and it was over. Anything that has happened after that I don't know anything about"

"I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that she still has a thing for Jason. She basically was panting like a bitch in heat when she saw him at the Quartermaine's with me but when she found out about the ring she looked like she was about to pass out"

"Shouldn't you be asking Jason about this?"

"That's exactly what I should be doing"

Robin groaned, "Sam!"

I couldn't find Jason and all of my curiosity had worn off, and I really needed to use the bathroom but I ended up finding Jason instead in Emma's room which I'd mistaken for the bathroom's door.

He was rocking a whimpering Emma to sleep. Smiling genuinely down at her with care. It touched a space in my heart to see him this way with a baby. The scene looked so right. Soon Emma was asleep, he rocked her for a few more minutes to be sure and then he placed Emma in her crib.

"She looks just like her mom" I noted.

"Like a clone"

Elizabeth popped back in my mind and I knew I needed to ask this question or it'll begin to torture me "Why didn't you tell me about Elizabeth visiting you?"

He shrugged "It didn't seem important"

"It was to her"

"So?" He said, he came over hugged me, kissed my forehead "I don't care about her Sam, what I care about is you, me and our future together"

I bit into my lip, he was right. She didn't matter and I took a vow I wouldn't bring her up again and I would take any steps I could to not see her and Lucky ever again.

* * *

As dinner started I noticed the two empty seats in front of me and asked Robin about them who then began to choke on a bite of mash potatoes.

"What about them?" She asked when her dad smacked her on the back until the mash potatoes went down.

"Who are they for?"

"Um, the Spencers"

"Luke and Tracy?"

"No"

Beside Robin Patrick began to laugh along with a buzzed Matt.

Matt answered for Robin who had seemed to lose her voice "She means Lucky and Liz. Liz told me she was coming over a couple days ago"

"You never mentioned that to me Robin, even when I asked you who was coming"

"I didn't? Are you sure I--"

The doorbell rang. Robin jumped like a rabbit to the door. I heard Lucky's voice first then Liz followed behind. Everyone jumped up to hug them and greet and I sat awkwardly seething. Looks like I wouldn't be keeping my vow.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I am so sorry that I took so long to come back and update! And I'm also sorry that this is so short. And because I'm so far behind I'm going to go ahead and skip to April in the next update. If you read any more of my stories just know that I'm only going to be updating the ones with most recent updates-for now. I just want to get the anticipated ones of the way first.

It was awkward at first, all sitting down cilvily eating Christmas. Like we were an actually all sane. I knew that beneath all the fake laughter, and smiles we were doing what we really wanted say. And we didn't have to wait that long to hear them.

"This is complete bullshit" the words came from who else but the black sheep of the family. Matt. He laughed at everyone who stared at him. "No sense of humor? I mean come on, I want to see a fight"

"Man you don't even know what your talking about" Patrick muttered, clearly annoyed at his brother who couldn't care less of a damn.

Matt downed his cup and guffawed at Patrick, "Yeah your right but I do know-"

Patrick shook his head doubtfully "No you don't"

"Yeah I do" Matt pouted.

"Honey could you take Matt down the hall until he sobers up a little bit?" Robin suggested from her seat, her olive tone skin turning slightly peach.

"Sure-Come on Matt" Patrick tugged at Matt's arm, helping him a little too roughly.

Elizabeth bit on her bottom lip, "Lucky what is he talking about? Gosh, he must have really been drinking before we came" She looked so angelic, like she couldn't do any wrong. So deceiving!

And Lucky was pulled right in to the act, he hugged her next to him and sighed, "Some people just don't know how to stop at one."

Elizabeth nodded, "It's a bit nerving to see"

I groaned, and slouched deep into my seat. I didn't like her, and I found my self analyzing everything she did just to find something to pick at. I didn't want to waste my time hating her but I couldn't help it I just wanted to jump over the table and choke the life out of her. Fortunately for her I resisted and plus Jason would've caught me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Liz sneered at me.

I sat back up, surprised. I hadn't noticed that she noticed me staring at her. "I'm not looking at you"

"Yes you were, what's up? Do you need to get something off your chest?" Yeah that's exactly what she wanted, for me to lose my temper and say something I didn't want anyone in this room to ever hear.

"I don't need to say anything to you, do you?" Jason grabbed my hand from under the table, squeezing it. His silent gesture to tell me to shut my mouth.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up like candles, "Actually I do, I wanted to know did you pick out a color for your wedding? I don't want anything that I pick out to clash"

Jason squeezed harder, and I snatched my hand away. I was not going to let her just invite her self to my wedding. Not going to happen. No damn way. "How did you get the impression that you were invited?"

"We're not?" Lucky asked.

"You are she's not." I answered.

"Well I'm not coming!"

I shrugged and stood up, Jason stood up with me "I think we'll survive without you" I looked over towards Robin "I'm sorry for ruining your dinner. Maybe if Jason and I leave you can salvage what you have left of the night with your family"

I stormed out of the room and out of the house heading straight for my car. Jason followed behind a cloud of rage almost boaring into my back.

"You could've been the bigger person and-"

"Ohh so if this was the other way around and my ex was try--"

"But it's not the other way around Samantha! It's not. It's just _is_."

"What did you expect me to do?"

"Look Samantha I don't know why your picking with Liz but I want it to stop. How many times do I have to tell you this? I'm in love with you, not her. I just want you and I to be happy."

"I am happy with you Jason"

He leaned over the seat and kissed me, making me feel, and remember just how much he loved me and how he'll continue to love me. "I love you Sam"


	6. Chapter 6

June 3, 2010

I swung impatiently in the white dress and turned to face the verdict. My best friend Carly was a major fashinista and I knew she wouldn't let me walk down the isle and just any dress unless it had the accurate assessment from the both of us. And I had no problem with that at all. She looked at me with glee, " Oh my gawd I think I'll just past out right here! You look fabulous Sam!" Her word meant a lot to me I turned back around to face myself in the mirror and nodded. I did look beautiful, and it was a great dress. It sinuated all the right parts of my body and made me look tall without people assuming I was wearing lifts which I was if heels counted all. They did.

We brought the dress and hid it at her house and had lunch together in a downtown diner that wasn't Kelly's. It was different not being there but refreshing to have to look at the menu. Think about what we wanted rather then knowing it by heart. We ordered and talked away until our food arrived. As always the conversation fell to lay on Carly. That was okay with me the entire day had been about my wedding.

"And so I picked the red ones they are gorgeous! Oh and I think I'm pregnant" Carly said adding the last to catch my attention. I rolled my eyes for the fifth time during the conversation. "I'm listening Carly"

"I know. I didn't say that to get you to listen I'm telling you that I'm preggo" She said munching on the bread they left out for us.

"Whoa…who's the baby daddy?" I asked all serious if it wasn't Sonny Conrinthos. Of course it was Sonny's! Instead of reaching over and slapping the hell out of my arm or the usual she paled and ate more bread.

"Carly…it is Sonny's isn't it?" I know I'm thinking a bit on the Carly side right now but I was hoping she was just fucking with me because I could not handle it if they were breaking up and my wedding was just one week away. I was unfortunate she bowed her head and wept.

"Damnit Carly!" Okay I know I'm her best friend I should be hugging her and saying it was going to be alright but that was the first thing that came out of my mouth because it was the first thought that came through my head. My wedding was in one week and she didn't know if Sonny was the father of her baby? I could kick a dozen puppies right now and not even care…okay I'm lying I could never kick a puppy. It's just not my nature.

She lifted her head up and laughed "Ha! Pay more attention to when I'm talking to you" Yay, Carly did know who her father is or she just wanted to doubt what she had said. "I'm pregnant though."

"This causes for a celebration, too bad you can't drink"

Carly nodded her head "Yeah that would be hurting the 'celebration' as we celebrated the celebration"

I laughed "Shut up!" And I threw half a eaten breadstick at her head. She dodged it and it fell to the floor. As she bent to get it I smiled even more. I was enjoying myself, happy once again now that the love of my life was out of prison. Mom and I was on the same page, Carly was happily pregnant and my wonderfully planned wedding was a week away and everything was perfect

So I thought.

I came home and Elizabeth was there in _my_ living room, on _my_ couch, with _my_ man. Lucky was no where in sight and he was probably the reason she was crying. "Oh Jason what should I do, what should I do?"

He rubbed her arm reassuringly and smiled gently, "Elizabeth you're a good woman you'll find a way to get out of the rut your in I promise. Be—"

I was getting sick watching the scene "Hello Elizabeth" Ice flowed from my tongue onto each word and Elizabeth glared at me. "Hello Samantha, how are you" I could tell that she let the rest slip out.

I saw my que "I'm doing great, just found my wedding dress earlier today. I can tell that your not having such a good day though. Care to talk about it?"

Jason didn't even notice my insincerity he looked at Elizabeth, waiting for her to speak "I-I-" She was lost for words before she stood and wiped her tears. All signs of depression had left with her act. "I should be going my mother has he kids"

"Audrey? Tell her I said hello" Jason said from the couch. Elizabeth nodded and left. I didn't want to argue about her so I laid on the couch and placed my legs on his legs. He took my shoes and socks off and rubbed my feet in that way only he can. I arched into the couch and sighed.

"So you found the dress" He said, I could hear the unhidden excitement from his voice. Every time he heard of the wedding planning he brightened. "Among other things, I saw the bags you brought in"

I acted as if I forgot all about that "Oh that's for the honeymoon, baby"

He rubbed softer, moving his magic working fingers up from my foot onto the lower part of my leg. "Care to tell me what you brought"

"Nope"

His fingers raised even higher reaching tender flesh that melted to my bone when he massaged them. "What about the colors? Tell me those"

"Nope"

He reached my thigh and I shivered our honeymoon needed to hurry up! "Please?"

"Fine" I grumbled when he stopped massaging. "Crimson, white, yellow, and pink"

"Hmmm" He answered absently, deep in his thoughts thinking naughty bad things.

"Monica called me when I was with Carly, she wants us to come over tomorrow"

"Alright, I have to talk to my dad anyway"

"About what?" I was vaguely interested but when he didn't answer I asked again. The curiosity building.

"Don't worry about it" He chided.

I sighed "Hmph" And pulled my leg away "I'm going to get in the shower"

"Stubborn" He called behind me.

"I think you've got it backwards Jason!" I yelled down the stairs reaching my room. I pulled out one of Jason's t-shirts and one of my boy shorts and went to shower. It was hard and tempting not to have sex especially since Jason slept naked and I was always wearing close to nothing when I went to bed also. It was a great temptation and awarding to know that we held out this long. I was proud of Jason to not give in to the nymph that is Elizabeth….that is not fair. I shouldn't talk about her like that. I just hated her guts that's all. No need to insult the poor woman. Carly openly disagreed with me calling Elizabeth every name in the book there was to think of that was insulting. And there was many.

When I exited the bathroom I found Jason already showered and dress for bed. He must have used the guest shower rather than wait for me to come out. He'd stretched out on the bed and I was forced but with no objections to lay in his arms. He smelled like pine and deodorant.

"I know this is supposed to be romantic and all, me laying in your arms but can we lay under the covers? I'm freezing!" I blurted out when I couldn't take the cold attacking my hairless body. He laughed and pulled the cover from up under us (those muscles actually did do things!) and covered us up. We fell asleep in each others arms and woke up that way. I couldn't wait until it was official that we belonged to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll admit it in the beginning Monica and Sam are being extremely unreasonable. ahaha.**

"Monica!" I squealed, staring at naked baby pictures of Jason. It was hysterical, I mean, Jason as a baby? I never could imagine Jason as a baby. It was nearly impossible to fathom! Jason burst in the room, snatching the photo, and glaring at his mom accusingly.

"Mom!"

Monica ignored him, using her son's glare at me. "You don't call me Monica anymore, you call me _mom_" I kept forgetting that Monica was no insisting I call her mom. It warmed me, made me feel special to know that she wanted me to call her mom. I didn't know how my mom would react if Jason called _her _mom. She'll flip, that's what.

"Baby, its adorable. And you were so cute! Look at your cheeks" I said, still laughing. Jason's face turned, he was grinning at me. He dropped the picture and wrapped his arm around me. His smelled washed over me, and I embraced it. I loved when he held me like this, the gentle, caring hug. "I mean your way cuter now, way cuter" I lifted up on my toes and kissed him, for such a prude he made the kiss way more than it was. His hands swept into my hair, and my tongue was almost down his throat.

Monica made a sound that had me worried about her health, "I'm still here ya know!"

Jason chuckled lightly against my neck, stepping away. "Sorry mom" He kissed me once again for good measure and smoothed my hair. "Mom can you watch her while I go talk to dad?"

Just as I was saying "Why does your mom have to watch me while you go talk to your dad?" Monica was saying "Why do I have to watch her while you go talk to your dad?"

Jason was still grinning, but there wasn't amusing about it. "I didn't mean that way"

"What do you have to speak with your father that I can't hear?"

Jason was confused on why he was being grilled, "That's not it! It's just a conversation that I want to have alone with my dad!

"So you are saying you don't want me to hear it!" Monica accused.

"Why is this talk so important?" I said.

"It's not important!" Jason said.

"Then why can't we be there!" Monica said, making perfect sense.

Just when I thought Jason pass out from not knowing what to say Alan walked in. Looking vibrant in a business suit and a wide smile that reached his eyes. "Come on now, it's a father son talk. We all have them when we become a man"

Monica with her arms crossed, didn't look like she agreed. She nodded her head anyway, watching her son walk out with his father's arm slung over his shoulder. Monica waited until they were out of ear shot before turning back to me and rolled her eyes. "Alan's right, I don't know what they're talking about but I bet it's about Jason marrying you. How do you feel?"

"Amazing finally after all these years, Jason and I are finally able to be together! And we've been great, the only thing that's been grating on me is Elizabeth I mean she's with Lucky but every chance she gets she's trying to get at Jason!" I combed jittery fingers through my hair pacing to the doorway. "I know Jason loves me just as much as I love him, and I know he won't leave me for Elizabeth. But…I don't know. I just feel self-conscious. That she knew him before me, and that they had something that made Jason and I don't have" I paced back and before I could pass her Monica grabbed my hand. I faced her, and I could see the love, concern and warmth that Monica always carried in her eyes.

"Sam your right Jason does love you; he's in love with you. And anything and I mean anything Elizabeth may have had with Jason will never match up with that. You're the one for him, your going to be marrying him, not her. Believe what Jason is telling you, feel what he's telling you. See what he's telling you. Every time I see him look at you, I can see and feel how much he loves you Sam. Don't doubt that, don't doubt love" She hugged me then, and I hugged her. Monica made me feel like a Quartermaine, they all did. I loved her, them and I loved Jason. And I was going to make sure I never doubted it again.

The Next Day…

"Ahh it's on sale!" Carly screamed, holding a light blue shirt up in the air. She was unbelievable she knew damn well even if it wasn't on sale she was going to buy it. She nudged me in the back as she passed by to go to another rack.

"I know what you're thinking and yes I would've brought it if it wasn't on sale but it is on sale which makes it scream worthy" Carly said, browsing through a rack of clothes. I was staring at her stomach, Carly was having a baby. She already had a name ready; if it was a boy she was going to name it Michael. I couldn't wait until Jason and I started a family. Have little girls, and boys running around with his beautiful blue eyes and my hair.

Carly looked down at her stomach and at me, smiling knowingly. "Sam don't worry you and Jason are going to start a family and live in that house he said he was going to build…how's that going anyway?" She was referring to the promise Jason made me about building us a house to live in.

"Sonny hasn't mentioned anything to you? I know Jason already had an architect draw it out, but he won't show me the blue prints or let me in on anything! He's just pushing a whole bunch of decorating books at me, when it's finished he's going to let me see it."

"Men are weird, Sonny's not going to spill about any details I already know" Carly said, and then she winked and held a shirt to her chest. "But I know a few tricks to make him budge"

"No Carly it's alright, Jason wants it to be a surprise for me. And I'm just anxious to see it already! I don't even know where it's going to be." Jason knew how to keep secrets well, and I didn't really try to get any details about the house. This was Jason's dream to build a house for me, where we would spend our life in. I didn't want to ruin the surprise, I just wanted to finally be married to him, and be there.

After shopping we went to Kelly's grabbing a cup of coffee to go, and heading out to walk for a while. It was nice to just chill with my best friend sipping coffee (she had tea), and just talking about female things. It was unsettling how so many things change. "So anyway about your bachelorette party—"

"I'm not having on Carly" I said dryly I was so tired of having this conversation with her and the rest of the girls.

"Sorry Sam but its really not your decision, your having one. We already have it all planned out you can't just back out now"

"What did you mean I can't just back out now? I never was in!"

Carly sighed frustrated with me, "Whatever Sam just be ready by seven tomorrow."

That night when I was back at home with Jason snuggled in bed. I began to wonder if Jason was having a bachelor party. Jason wasn't even the type to—

"Hey baby, I'm not going to be back tomorrow evening, Sonny and the guys planned me a bachelor party and it's going to be an all nighter" He was laying back, his arms raised over his hand crossed behind his head, his head craned to look over at me. He groaned, "I really don't want to go, you never know what Sonny has planned"

I laughed, kissed his soft, inviting lips and scooted closer to him. "Have fun for a change baby, Carly and the girls have something planned for me too. And I'm going to try to enjoy it"

"I don't care about the bachelor party" Jason said, grabbing me by the waist and tugging me over his body. " I just can't wait to make you mine"

I bent down, and kissed him, giggling, " You know I'm yours."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I just remembered after writing the entire thing that Carly is supposed to be pregnant. Sooo... yeah.

"Carly you did not!" I gasped even as I watched the man strip before my eyes I couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Carly took one of my hands and slapped it on the man's chest. Oh it real alright.

"Whoa you feel that? He doesn't call himself The Sex God for nothing. You have to keep a body like his in shape"

"Shut up!" I shrieked, letting my hand drop from his stomach. I couldn't help be intrigued by the way he moved though. The way he rocked his hips more than hinted at sex. It invited it, taunted it. Made me wish I was in Jason's arm's on our honeymoon already.

"Come on your embarrassing the poor guy, your making him feel inadequate" Carly said, throwing money at him as he danced in front of me. He turned around and let me get a look at the way his briefs hugged his ass. I had to admit, it was a nice butt.

Carly grabbed it and squealed, "It's real"

Robin rolled her eyes sipping idly on her drink, " I can't even believe that you seriously hired a stripper"

"I expected it." Emily said, "I mean what's a bachelorette party without excitement?" She said making a really good point I mean I don't even know what Jason was doing at the moment. He could be having a lap dance, or whatever crazy things his friends planned. I needed to enjoy myself. I grabbed the wad of bills out of Carly's hand and stuck a twenty in the waistband of his briefs.

"I'll go make more drinks" Carly said.

More drinks ended up as a really bad decision. The stripper left a hour later and we were all wasted, and giggling like fools. We ended up taking a walk to 'sober up'. Which was Carly's idea and it seemed really good at the time.

"Remember back in high school when we were at my house? And I chased you all with a bobby pin?" Emily said, remembering a time when none of us had a mortgage, bills, or any issues bigger than who was taking us to the Spring dance.

"Yeah, you guys never came to rescue me!" Robin accused, slapping Carly on the arm and stumbling on the sidewalk.

"Dying by bobby pin isn't all that appealing sorry, Robin" Carly said.

Just then something flew past me glowing, I followed it into someone's yard. "Look! It glows!"

"Oh my god it does, awesome. What is it?" Carly asked, swatting at it.

Robin caught her arm, "Don't hit it Carly!"

Carly yelped, and snatched away "It bit me!"

"Where?" Emily asked.

"On my ankle" Carly said bending to scratch her ankle. "Bad Glowy thingy"

"It couldn't have it's not even down there" Robin told her.

"Whatever, it's an evil glowy thingy. Let's go back home"

"Alright" We began walking back, stumbling, laughing, and shushing each other so we wouldn't wake the neighbors. When we made it into the house, I immediately crashed on the couch.

I woke up without a hangover unfortunately the rest of the girls weren't so lucky. I began picking up all the wine glasses, bottles, and junk that was used the day before. Throwing them in trash bags and taking them down to the garbage can's in the back yard. Jason's car pulled up when I was taking one of them out.

"Jason, your back already?" I said dropping the bag and hugging him, I was sweaty, dirty and not smelling my best but he still hugged and kissed me back.

"Yeah, the guys are all sleep still but I couldn't go back to bed without having you near. It felt wrong"

"Same here" I said, "They're still sleep in there. I'm just cleaning up so I won't have to face it later on"

"Need any help?"

"Do I? Thanks for asking theirs the dishes, the pool has confetti in it, don't ask why. There's broken glass in the bathtub along with m&m's which I don't know how that got there. The mattresses are off the beds, there's a hole in the wall, and there's a hole in the floor." I didn't know how any of these things happened but I wasn't really excited on cleaning it all up.

"I remember that, you were looking for buried treasure you were going to give it to my baby when he inherited the throne" Carly said from the porch, she looked a mess but she was smiling. "Wild night for sure."

"Shut up Carly"

Carly ignored me, "Not as wild as yours was I'm positive, what did you guys do last night?"

"That's confidential Carly." Jason smiled smugly, having secret Carly didn't know was always fun.

"Whatever" She said glaring at him and then looking at me, "We're going to leave Jason here to clean up. You and I need to go look for something new that's blue"

"Too late" Jason said.

Carly frowned, "What? No! I was going to take he to Jared's and get her that really cute bracelet I saw!"

"Sorry Carly but I think she'll like what I got her"

"What did you buy?" I asked suspiciously.

"One hint, it's huge"

"A ring?" Carly asked excitedly from the porch.

"No, you'll find out later don't worry" Jason reassured me, "And I'll call someone to come clean the house Samantha, you don't need to do that."

"What about the hole in the floor?" I asked.

"I'll fix it" He replied.

"Aren't you just the handy man" Carly noted irately.

"I'm going to be a lucky man in two days, are you ready to be Mrs. Quartermaine Samantha?"

"I've waited seven years" I said, "but waiting two more days is wearing on my patience"

"You aren't the only one" He admitted, holding my hand in his. Creating that electric charge that ran through us now, and all those years ago.

"Please stop, we get it. You two are in love." Carly complained, walking ahead of us into the house.

"Just two more days" I heard Jason mutter to himself.

"Calm down Sam, your fine" Monica told me, I was trying to calm down I mean I really was but come on it was the day before my wedding!

"I just know something is going to happen! Someone or something is going to mess tomorrow up for me I know it!" I blurted, holding my hand to my throat like it was supposed to help my breathing to even out.

"Sam don't think like that, it's going to be a beautiful day. We're at the spa your supposed to be relaxed, and happy. Your big day is tomorrow, your marrying Jason and your going to live happily ever after."

"Really?" I couldn't believe I was acting like this, I wasn't ever the type to freak out.

My mom read my mind like all mother's do, "Really, Sam. And don't sweat it everyone freaks out the day before their wedding. Better now than then, that could've served as a problem"

"What's the problem?" It couldn't be who I thought it was, but it was. Elizabeth was standing right behind me, thirty miles away from Port Charles at a spa I only told few people I was going. One of those people included Carly, and you couldn't' really hold her to a secret.

Monica squinted up at Liz like she couldn't believe that she was actually there. That went for the both of us, "What are you doing here?"

Liz hadn't expected her to be so blunt, "Whaaa? I'm...I'm on vacation."

"That's nice..." My mom commented.

"Where is Lucky?" I had to know if they were separated or not, her popping up here was not a coincidence

"Unfortunately we broke up." She didn't look like she cared if they were together or not. Instead she looked at my ring with envy. "So your big day is tomorrow"

"Yes" I didn't want to say more than I needed to be polite.

"I'm happy for you" And as the words left her lips I knew she wasn't happy at all, and when I looked her in the eyes I knew she had plans that could destroy my entire wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter of Love That Lasts Forever, there will be a third installment in this story though so stay tuned! And this is the wedding! I will have outtakes of the reception in another chapter...maybe. Anways I don't know much about weddings so bare with me!**

"Keep that away from her!" Maxie cried, as a pregnant Carly who was already having pregnant cravings munched on a plate of french fries.

"I'm not going to ruin her dress!" Carly cried between bites.

Maxie who was all dolled up in her bridesmaid dress glowered at Carly, "You better not, or I'll kick your ass"

Carly gave Maxie a warning look that Maxie gave right back. Maxie didn't play when it came to these kinds of things, and I was glad. I needed this day to go smoothly, without any problems at all. Fat chance that would ever happen. I had to admit though, everything was close to perfect at the moment. My sisters were all here, dressed and ready to go down the isle, my mom was here, Monica was, all the other Quartermaines, and all my closest friends and family. I never thought I would cry at my wedding, I wasn't that emotional. Right now I was damn close to it.

"I have to say I'm really jealous of you right now" Maxie confessed, fussing with my already did hair. "You look stunning, Jason looks stunning, and the place looks fabulous. Gosh, are you going to be the happiest bride _ever_. Why couldn't this be me?"

"There isn't time to be a jealous bitch Maxie" Carly chimed in.

"Why don't you go wash off your greasy little hands, and do something productive that doesn't include stuffing your face?" Maxie suggested sweet as sugar.

"Watch it Maxie, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't beat your ass. I'm only pregnant for a couple of months, not years. I won't forget"

"I don't want you to" Maxie replied, her attention returned to me "Well Mrs. Quartermaine, what's going to be your first move as a newlywed?"

"The honeymoon, than I don't know what happens. The house should be done by then, so I'm guessing we'll be moving there. Jason has been trying to hide it but most of my clothes have disappeared. I'm guess they're there" Jason tried to be stuble but I guess he was so excited he didn't think I would notice two thirds of my clothes suddenly gone.

The door behind us opened, and in the mirror I was in front of I saw my mom walk in. "Can I have a talk with Sam alone?" Carly and Maxie stepped out of the room quickly, leaving my mom and I alone.

My mom's eyes were glossed with tears, she looked beautiful in her dress. "Oh my god, look at you, you look amazing Sam. Amazing. I can't believe that my little girl has grown up to become such a beautiful woman"

I was now crying too, I had felt so much hate for my mom over the years but now all that seemed to wash away. This was every girls moment, when they were about to walk down the isle to the love of there life. And their family was there, and their friends to wash her move on into another stage in her life. "I've missed you mom"

"I've missed you too, baby. Oh, how I've missed you. I wish that I was never apart of that case" Alexis said, carefully wiping away her tears to not smudge her makeup.

"That doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you're here now, with me, at my wedding"

She started laughing, "My god, I can't believe this. You're getting married, it seems like just yesterday I was changing your diapers."

"Soon that's what I'm going to be doing" I couldn't wait to have my own children, and care for them, love them. And teach them to never make the mistakes I'd made.

"Are you ready?" Alexis asked, every mother wanted their child to be sure before making that ultimate vow.

I nodded my head, "I've been sure for seven and a half years mom"

"Good, that's great," she said. Mom hugged me so tight I thought she wouldn't let go.

* * *

"Do not test me today Spinelli, you can not go to the bathroom. The men's bathroom stinks." Maxie growled at Spinelli, who really needed to use the bathroom.

He hopped to one foot and then the other, "Maxie!" He shirieked, not bothering with nicknames. "But I really need to go, can I go outside?"

"No, those shoes are expensive, and you might get something on them."

"He's going to get urine all over them if you don't let him go to the bathroom" Carly said smartly.

"She's right" Spinelli added.

Maxie shot a glance at the woman's bathroom, which was huge like the rest of them. Only two were available because Edward didn't want any guests prowling aroudn the estate. And they were labeled because we didn't want any _accidents_."It doesn't stink in there, use the woman's bathroom" Spinelli didn't even protest he ran for the bathroom, I hoped he'd make it. We didn't have an extra suit for him to wear.

Tracy who came out of nowhere, snorted. "That boy has no balls"

"Wow" Was all I could say, I couldn't even process it in my mind that she'd said that.

"I hold them for him in my purse" Maxie joked.

"I bet you do" Tracy replied, deadpan.

"Save me" I muttered.

* * *

This was the most fear I'd felt in my entire life, this was a vow to God that I would spen my entire life with Jason. It wasn't the vow I was scared of, it was the happiness I feared the most. It has been shown that I couldn't live happy for so long becuase some kind of drama had to intterupt it. I drove those thoughts away by knowing that every step of the way Jason would be with me. Through thick and thin it was going to be him and I forever. I stood outside the doors of the room I would be getting married, where everyone was waiting for me. Heads cocked uncomfortably towards the door, waiting for doors to swing open and I would come walking dramatically towards the alter.

"Are you happy?" I heard from behind me, the sweet and silky voice belonged to no other than Elizabeth.

I swung around, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm astounded myself, that I actually came but I'm here. So what are you going to do?"

"She isn't going to ruin her wedding, I know that" Of all people it was Tracy.

"For such a psycho, you look sane today Tracy" Liz said.

"Thank you, you delusional tramp. Get out, before I kick your ass myself." I wouldn't believe that Tracy could win a fight with a woman half her age, and was probably stronger than her. At this moment though, I saw Tracy in a whole new light and I wouldn't second guess that she could kick Liz's ass to hell and back.

Elizabeth chuckled, "I'm shivering in my boo-" Tracy swung out and caught Elizabeth right in the jaw. Her head jerked to the side and she fell to the ground silently snoring. Without missing a beat Tracy picked her up by the arms and dragged her into a closet. She shut it and pulled a end table infront of it. Then not saying a word she left to go back to here seat.

It was way past my time to walk, just as I was going to push through the doors behind me someone walked through the door. It was Alan Qaurtermaine.

"Samantha, I hope you weren't going to walk down that isle alone." He grinned, reaching me and grabbing ahold of my hand.

"Jason set you up to this didn't he?" I already knew it, I didn't know my father and I wasn't close to any other man in my life.

"He did"

"That's what he needed to talk to you about?" It made sense now.

"I already had thoughts of my own of walking you down the isle Samantha, in my eyes you're my daughter now. You've been apart of this family for seven years, and I can't wait to have you officially a Quartermaine." Alan said, the words touched deep into my heart. I always wanted to meet my father, to have some kind of bond with him. I felt that connection with Alan.

"Thank you Alan" I kissed his cheek, and turned back to the doors. Walking proudly, with Alan on my arm down the isle.

Everyone immediately stood up, looking at me, watching me step on tiny purple petals, a color Maxie said held romance, and sophistocation. We made our way slowly down the isle, before we made it to Jason, Alan stopped us, and pulled the viel up. He kissed my cheek, and took his seat. I stood beside Jason, and everyone took their seats again.

The minister, in a loud booming voice said, "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful. At which day of Marriage, if any man do allege and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a Caution (to the full value of such charges as the persons to be married do thereby sustain) to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried. If no impediment be alleged, then shall the" He paused, looked around and continued "Wilt the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Jason looked at me, "I do"

"Wilt the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, "Yes!" I replied happily, everyone began to laugh, including Jason and I. "I mean, I do"

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" The priest asked the crowd.

"I do" Alan said, standing, walking over and handing over the ring and sitting back down.

Five minutes later...

"I, Sam, take you Jason, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, for even poorer when I've been shopping a lot, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." My vows earned a few laughs from the crowd, and the grin that was spread across Jason's face couldn't get any wider.

"I Jason affirm my love to you, Sam as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Sam to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." Jason said, my legs threatened to buckle underneath me as each word hit my heart like lightening. The string of familiar electricity between us ran through our linked hands.

A little later...

"You may now kiss the bride"

Jason didn't let the minister finish, when he gathered me into his arms, and captured my lips with his. Our family and friends began to applaude, but I could barely hear them between my pounding heart, and the sound that played silently in my heart.


End file.
